


Three drabbles:  Broken,  Wistful,  Home

by Chichuri



Category: Tin Man
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-17
Updated: 2008-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 18:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chichuri/pseuds/Chichuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three drabbles written for challenge 03 at tinman100.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three drabbles:  Broken,  Wistful,  Home

****

**Broken**

  


  


To the substitute they're three, not thirteen. On Valentine's Day she forces them to make cutesy cards with sappy lines from her favorite poems. DG scoffs but doesn't need more trouble this week. She decorates her heart with silver sparkles, tracing curlicues that haunt her dreams, and barely listens as the silly old bat babbles on and _on_ about the meaning of love, as if Mr. Daily hadn't subjected them to the mess that was _Romeo and Juliet_.

  
  


"Above all, never let go of the people you love."

  
  


White noise consumes her and her shredded heart scatters like falling stars.

  


  


  
  
  
  


**Wistful**

  
  


She's seventeen, and, at the Valentine's Dance, Billy Kosgrow's wandering hands try for the millionth time to get more than they're entitled to. He gets up close and personal in ways he never has before, but not how he hoped. The satisfaction of introducing his groin to her knee and watching him drop is worth the three-day suspension and getting tossed out on her ass.

  
  


Later, braving the icy night to stare up at the stars, she wonders if she'll ever be worthy of finding someone to give her heart to. Or what they'd do with it if she did.

  
  


  


  
  


**Home**

  
  


Still toying with her hair, Cain raises an eyebrow. "A holiday devoted to love?"

  
  


"A holiday devoted to crass commercialism." At the twitch of his lips, she shrugs. "Well, maybe a little love filters through. Mostly it's companies terrifying couples into buying the love of their significant others and guilting singles into thinking they're worthless 'cause they have nobody."

  
  


His hand warms her chin. "Here, love is nobody's business but your own."

  
  


"Nobody's?"

  
  


"It's a matter between you and your beloved."

  
  


"Good." She leans in for a kiss.

  
  


Her heart was safe with him, just as his was with her.

  


  



End file.
